Draco's secret
by kawaiikoi
Summary: This a Draco/OC story, set after the war. Who is this girl and why does Draco know her but she doesn't know him?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

I awoke again from the vivid nightmare that had been reoccuring for the past two years on and off. I shakily arose from my bed and walked to the bathroom.

"What is wrong with me?" I asked my own reflection in the mirror.

I sighed and decided to have a shower even though it was only 6 in the morning, a time I would definitely not be awake in under normal circumstances.

As the hot water poured over my head I thought back to the dream.

It always started in the same place, a manor of somesort. It was as if I had just awoken from unconciousness, only to find myself chained to a wall, my arms held above me.

"So I see that you have awoken" I looked up to see a man of around fifty with white blonde hair, smirking at me, sitting in a chair not far from me. It was then that I noticed the contents of the room, or more befitting would be the word 'dungeon'. I shivered as I looked over at the man, knowing fully well that he wanted to harm me.

"Why am I here?" I asked quietly, trying not to betray the fear I felt.

"You know why you are here, Rose" The man spat my name as if it disgusted him to even say it, "How dare you try to fraternize with my only son!" He stood up, angrily, "You, a filthy mudblood, are not allowed anywhere near my son" He neared me and traced my cheek and jawline with a piece of wood which I identified as a wand.

"I love your son, Mr Malfoy, and nothing can change that" I said in a braver voice than what I believed I could have mustered in such circumstances.

"You are not allowed to love my son, filthy mudblood!" He yelled before a green light erupted from the tip of his wand and hit me with the most unbearable pain I had ever experienced in my life, drawing a blood-curling scream from my mouth.

This is where I awoke from my dream, sweating, and the renmants of the terror I felt still in effect. Why did I keep having this dream? I thought of where this dream could be coming from as I washed my long black hair.

I was 19 years old and lived by myself in Sapporo, Japan. I had sea blue eyes, long straight black hair and a rather slim body. I was living in Japan as an exchange student to learn Japanese, as it was my major back home in New Zealand. I had arrived in Sapporo one month ago and was supposed to stay there for one year before returning home.

I was an ordinary girl having grown up in a small town in New Zealand before moving to Auckland at the age of 17 while my parents moved to Australia. I had no brothers or sisters and grew up a bit closed off from everyone else, enjoying the company of my books rather than friends.

Today was a Saturday so I planned on going to a nearby cafe and doing homework. It was only 7am by the time I was ready to leave, but I didn't mind. In Japan you can stay at cafe's for a whole day with only one drink and it would be fine so I decided to go early, tightening my scarf around my neck.

I had been in the cafe for about two hours when I glanced up to find another foreigner in the shop and he seemed to be watching me. He quickly looked away as I glanced up, but as I watched him out of the corner of my eye, I noticed that he was watching me again.

'What is with this guy?' I thought to myself as I took a sip of my now cold hot chocolate. It was about another hour of staring at me before he finally walked over to me, standing above me and looking down he asked me,

"What are you studying?"

"Japanese" I replied simply before turning my attention back to my textbook. The man sat down across from me,

"Are you studying Japanese?"

"Yes. I am an exchange student. I'm sorry, but who are you?"

"Oh sorry, I am Blaise Zabini and what was your name?"

"Rose Gibbons" I saw a flare of excitement pass his features before he quickly masked it again. We spent the next two hours talking about anything and everything and I found him to be so interesting.

"Do you live near here?" Blaise asked me. I nodded,

"I live about two minutes from here. How about you?"

"Oh it's a bit further. Actually it's about time for lunch, do you want to eat with me?"

"Sure! There's no decent places around here so what if you just come over to mine and I'll cook you something" I thought I saw a flicker of triumph, but as soon as I recognised it, it was gone. Had I just imagined it?

"Yeah, let's go. The staff are looking at us a bit funny" I grinned as I packed my books back into my bag,

"Never seen such beautiful people I am guessing" I joked as we made our way out the door.

"So here is my place, it's a bit small, hope you don't mind"

"More reason to get closer to you" Blaise joked but I couldn't help myself from blushing, he was such a charmer.

We had just gotten inside the door when suddenly Blaise grabbed both my arms,

"I'm sorry, Rose, please forgive me" He said and then suddenly my world was spinning. When we stopped I swayed and would have fallen if Blaise had not been holding me.

"Draco, I have her" I turned to see a guy who had platinum blonde hair and grey eyes. Those eyes, I knew those eyes. I felt a sharp pain in my head and suddenly everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Shock

When I next awoke I was lying on a bed I judged to be about queen size.

"Rose, are you ok?" I looked up and all the memories came flashing back. The coffee shop, Blaise, the eyes. The person who those eyes belonged to had asked me the question. Slowly I sat up, holding my head as I had a major headache.

"How do you know my name?" I asked him. I didn't know why but I felt I was in no immediate danger with this man. The man had blonde hair, which was cut short but his fringe fell into his eyes, and his eyes were a stormy grey colour. I could not understand why but his face was so familiar to me, had I met him before?

"I have to explain something to you, something which may be hard for you to understand. Please listen to me and try not to be scared and run away"

"I'm not sure if I am able to promise that" I replied, starting to worry a bit.

"I do not know how to tell you this properly, so I will just say it outright. My name is Draco and we were in love, we were together, two years ago" I looked at him like he was crazy,

"What are you talking about? I've never even met you before! Please let me go home" I went to stand but Draco laid a gentle but firm hand on my arm,

"Please let me finish" Draco then brought out a picture frame. I looked at it to see a picture of Draco and I, playing in the snow. The only thing was, we weren't standing still. We were moving! I felt a sharp pain in my head and my headache doubled and I had to lie down, trying not to let any tears fall. Not in front of this weird guy, not here.

"I was worried this would happen" I heard him mumble, "Rose, are you ok?" It took a couple of minutes for the pain to subside, but there was still a dull pounding.

"Why are those pictures moving? And where did you get my picture? Is this some kind of new technology?" I asked, staring at the photo, or film. I don't know how he did it, but it looked extremely real, and I couldn't remember ever having my hair short and curly.

"This is a magical photo, Rose. You were a witch, Rose, you still are a witch in fact" Again the headache got worse, and again the darkness enveloped me.

I was sitting outside in the garden, playing on the swing when Mum came out to me with a strange looking letter in her hand.

"Rose! I have some great news! Weird news, but great nonetheless! Come inside! Your father and I want to talk to you" I followed Mum back into the kitchen, where Dad was already sitting with a wide smile on his face,

"You've been accepted into Hogwarts" He beamed. I looked at him confused,

"What is Hogwarts? Is it a club? Did I apply for a club?" I tried think of any clubs I had applied for recently but couldn't come up with any.

"No silly, it's a school" Mum replied, then looked as if she had been waiting forever to say what she was about to say, "It's a school for witches and wizards. You're a witch, Rose"

I do not know how long I had passed out for but Draco was still by my side when I awoke.

"Rose, oh thank god. I think I'm pushing you too much. I just wanted to-"

"Hogwarts" I said, looking up at him, confused. The dream I just had did not seem like a dream now that I had woken up, but instead a memory. A memory of being accepted into Hogwarts.

"Yes. Did you just dream that?" I nodded as I tried to make sense of why my dream felt more like a memory. I must be going crazy, that must be it, or maybe this is just one weird dream. That had to be it, because there is no way this was real. "It feels like a memory now doesn't it?" I looked up at him, strange, how did he know? "The spell is wearing off"

"Spell? What are you talking about?"

"I'm not sure if now is the right time to tell you, Rose. I know this may sound crazy to you, but would you be able to stay here for just one week? After that one week, if you want to go home then you may"

"Are you crazy?" I jumped off the bed, and started backing away from him, "I have no idea where I am, who you are, why I'm here and you want to keep me like that for a week? You are crazy!" I turned to make a run for the door but somehow my legs froze up and I fell over. I looked over to Draco to see he had pullen out a wand. No, a piece of wood. There were no such things as wands.

"I'm sorry, Rose, please stay here. Just one week, and I will explain everything in that one week but now I can not" I tried ungluing my legs but found they were sealed together, and no matter what I did I could not unstick them.

"Why can't you explain it now?"

"If I explain it all now then you will not just pass out, you will slip into a coma"

"You really are crazy!"

"I can explain one thing to you now and that is why your legs are glued together. I used a spell. Would you like to see more magic?"

"Magic does not exist" Draco ignored me before he said a word and the curtains closed.

"That could be a trick, easy enough" I replied, sceptical.

"Then would you like me to do something to you?"

"Yes, then I will know for sure if you used a trick"

"Very well. I am sorry but-" He said another word before I felt a weird sensation on my face and when he handed me a mirror I saw a whole bunch of pimples spelling SEE? That can not be possible, can it? I touched my face to make sure it wasn't a trick of the mirror, and in fact felt the pimples.

I don't know why but I had a feeling that this stuff was real, that he was real, that maybe I did have to stay for the next week to find out what exactly this mysterious boy was hiding.

A/N: Thank you Shideh for your review, I know it is unclear in some parts as I normally forget that you guys can't see in my head _ I will try to make it more clear! Also any more constructive criticism is welcome!


End file.
